


Unexpected Visitors

by Nainly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookworm Ushijima, Coffee, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Honey, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Lap Sitting, Librarians, Library, Paradise, Reader-Insert, Tendou causing Chaos, Yagami Yato Nicknames, shifting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainly/pseuds/Nainly
Summary: You are the Assistant Librarian at your local library. You are working alone one night when you get a seemingly normal phone call. You think you recognize the voice on the other end, but you can't quite place it.Then you never would suspect the next person who walks through the door.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Fem!Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little, self insert, Shifting AU that I thought up one day while at work. So I thought that I would share it with the world. If this were to actually happen I think that I would just die right there. Hope you enjoy. :P

(Y/N) sat at the back desk at the library. It had been really busy in the afternoon which was no surprise to her since they had just reopened to the public that Monday. Today was Thursday, a late day for her. The time was around 5:30 pm ish. (Y/N)’s boss had gone home for the day about an hour before. (Y/N) had really missed the days that she was there by herself. She could listen to music, watch anime, work on her fanfictions with relatively no interruptions.  
  
Tonight she had decided to work on one of her many fanfics. Most of the things she wrote were reader inserts. Back in her first weeb phase though she would have been all over the shipping game, but now she mostly just wanted the fictional men to herself. Deep into typing, the phone scarred here out of her groove. “Rude!” She said, pulling her one ear bud out pausing the music. Clearing her throat, she picked up the phone. “Town Library.” Her customer service voice made her stomach flip.  
  
“Hello, I was wondering what time you were open till.” The voice on the other end was very deep. It also sounded strangely familiar to her as well. “Yes we close at 7 today.” (Y/N) answered then running through the hours. “Thank you, I also have another question.” The monotone voice continued.  
  
“Okay?” (Y/N) said sweetly. “Would the assistant librarian happen to be working tonight?” Shocked at the question, (Y/N) paused. No one has ever asked for her specifically. “Um yes this is her speaking, Can I ask who this is?” She replied a little shaken. ‘I know that voice but from where?’ She thought as she waited for a response. “Yes this is Ushijima Wakatoshi.” The light flicked on in her head. That was in fact the voice of one of her fictional crushes alright. (Y/N) honestly had to stop herself from dropping the phone. “Oh really?” Was the only thing she could think to respond with at the time.  
  
“Yes. In fact I’m outside right now.“ He continued with little emotion in his voice. (Y/N) shot up from her chair. “One moment please.” She said setting the corded phone down. She ran to the front and grabbed the cordless phone. Hitting the button she placed the phone back to her ear, walking to the front doors.  
  
Low and behold, there stood the 6’2 giant of a man. He was wearing a dark long sleeve shirt with a gray zip up hoodie. (Y/N) also could see that he was also wearing grey sweatpants. Her mouth agape she simply said into the phone. “Well you can come in.” His olive eyes showed no emotion as he hung up the phone. (Y/N) doing the same, she then hurried to the back desk to hang up the other phone. Somehow managing to fix up her outfit though it was nothing special. Looking back up her eyes were met with the man standing at the front desk.  
  
(Y/N) smiled as she approached him. “Hi there.” ‘How the fuck do I talk to this man!’ She thought as she reached out her hand. He took it, only for her to realize how huge that they actually were. “Hello, nice to meet you.” He said his facial expression was blank. Knowing that he was not one of the most expressive people that she simped for didn’t really bother her. She just kept her smile as she nodded her head. “The pleasure is all mine.” (Y/N) replied.  
  
“Can I help you with anything or are you just here for a visit?” She continued, resting her arms on the high counter. “ I’m here to see you of course.” He replied.  
  
(Y/N) tilted her head. “Aww how nice. Well I always like company at work. Do you want to come around and sit?” She offered extending her arm back toward the one office chair in front of the desk. Ushijima nodded. (Y/N) walked back to the desk opening a more work safe fanfic in progress on the computer in case he would be curious.  
  
Ushijima walked over to the other chair and took a seat as (Y/N) remained standing. “Be careful about sitting back in that chair. You might tip over if you lean too far.” (Y/N) cautioned. “Could I get you a coffee?” She offered, motioning to the Keurig that sat on the little counter beside him. He nodded again. (Y/N) walked over to the Keurig and scooted behind Ushijima’s chair. She had to lean over him a little to turn on the machine. That was when she got a whiff of his cologne. ‘Oh shit that smells good!’ The thought entered her mind as she struggled to hit the power button. Ushijima’s hand appeared as he pushed the button.  
  
“Here let me.” His voice rumbled, sending chills up (Y/N)’s back. ‘God why do I have to have a voice kink?’ Her brain started to go into fantasy mode. “Haha, Thank you. I’m sorry… I’m not being a good host.” (Y/N) refocused on the task at hand. She grabbed two cups from the little multi-compartmental basket beside the coffee maker.  
  
“Not at all. I don’t mind.” He said. (Y/N) caught his eyes looking her over. She thought that she was just imagining things though. A small blush formed on her face, she turned her back to him. “I hope you don’t mind the Starbucks Holiday blend. That’s all we have.” (Y/N) giggled, grabbing two of the pods from the rack next to the basket. “That will be fine.”  
  
(Y/N) reached over again and opened the lid of the Keurig, pulling the last cup out and tossing it in the trash with ease as Ushijima watched her. She could feel his eyes on her, they were calm and felt kind. Replacing the cup with a new one she shut the top, managing to scoot in front of him she pushed the button for the largest amount. Leaning away she tried to move so that her ass wasn’t like right there. Though she was surprised when two hands grabbed her waist pulling her down. Landing on his knees (Y/N)’s face turned a deep red.  
  
“I didn’t want to trip and fall.” Ushijima said. He pulled her higher onto his lap. “Th...Thank you. Haha, I just wanted to move out of the way so that my butt wasn’t all in your business is all.” (Y/N) looked back at her would-be capture. She could see that he had the smallest smile on his face. “I wouldn’t have looked if you wouldn’t have wanted me to.” His voice grumbled.  
  
(Y/N) giggled, “Such a gentleman. I appreciate it.” She enjoyed the feeling of being small around him. It was comforting in a way. Even though the current situation was filled with a little tension, she honestly just liked sitting with him this way. It was like being swallowed up by a big warm blanket. The smell of fresh brewing coffee melting her even further into him. She laid back against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it with each breath.  
  
“Are you comfortable?” He asked. (Y/N) smiled and nodded. “Mmmhmm very, are you okay? I’m not making your legs fall asleep right?” She straightened up, looking back at him. He shook his head. His smile grew. “Hahaha, You’re fine. Not heavy at all, if anything I quite like the feeling.” His laugh reverberating through (Y/N)’s body. She really liked his laugh, it was so deep and rumbling. Patting his hand, she smiled. “Well then maybe I can do it more often.”  
  
“I would like that.” He whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps. The man laughed, letting go of her waist the two leaned forward as Ushijima’s long arm extended reaching for the coffee cup. He sat back in the chair holding the steaming coffee. (Y/N) sat up and started to push off of him to get up. Ushijima let go of her completely. She started to prepare a cup for herself. “Do you take any creamer? We have Half and Half.” (Y/N) asked.  
  
“This will be fine.” Ushijima said, blowing into the cup before taking a sip. “Okay.” (Y/N) walked over to the little fridge in the back corner. She pulled out the carton of half and half. Her coffee finished as she walked back. Ushijima put down his cup and handed (Y/N) her’s. “Thank you kind sir.” (Y/N) grinned, taking it from him. She sat the cup on the higher countertop and poured just enough in that it started to cloud to the top. Returning it to the fridge (Y/N) sat back down at her desk. She turned back to what she was working on and took a sip of her drink. Ushijima just sat and watched a while.  
  
After about five minutes (Y/N) looked up at him. His olive eyes watching her calmly as he finished his coffee. “Hey so I was wondering something.” (Y/N) started as the man got up to throw away his cup. He just looked back at her tilting his head. “ Would you mind if I called you something other then Ushijima?” Ushijima returned to his seat.  
  
“Like what?” He asked plainly. “Well could I just call you Ushi for short?” She smiled. The man sat there for a minute contemplating, then nodded his head. “Great!” She replied. The two continued to sit in comfortable silence. Until Ushi stood up and walked over to (Y/N)’s chair. The woman looked up at him a little confused. He leaned down and looked at the computer screen. “ What are you writing?”  
  
(Y/N) blushed a bit and looked back towards the screen not really sure of what she just wrote, knowing that sometimes her brain would just dump things onto the page. Letting the muses take her per say. ‘God I hope that it’s nothing too embarrassing.’ She thought in mild panic. She could smell his cologne again. ‘God I just want to take a bath with this smell.’ Her brain wandered. Shaking that weird, yet very valid thought out of her head.  
  
“It’s just a little story. Nothing major though.” The blush returned to her face. “Fanfiction?” His face featured a snicker. (Y/N) pouted at him. “Maybe... “  
  
“Can I read some?” This surprised (Y/N), she never would have guessed that this man would read fanfiction. Let alone wanting to read hers. She thought that her writing was mediocre at best. Out of the two fanfics she had posted, her Ushijima x reader one was getting the most traffic. (Y/n) soon realized that she hadn’t answered his question.  
  
“Umm yeah I mean if you want. Though I don’t think that you would like it very much. This is one of my MHA ones. It has my Oc and her husband. He’s a pro hero with wings.” Ushi leaned in closer. “Wings huh? Sounds interesting enough.” (Y/N) scooted her chair back a little so that he could get a closer look. “Yeah, I don’t know what it is with people with wings. They have always interested me…. Though I think that I can blame that on James Patterson.” Ushi looked back at her confused. She could slowly start to tell how he showed his emotions. It was all through his eyes for the most part.  
  
“There was this series called Maximum Ride. It was about a group of teens that had wings. They had escaped this place called “the school” that was like this government lab that they were either experimented on and that's how they got the wings, or they were born with them. I can’t quite remember. We actually have the books if you would be interested. It would be way better than what I’m writing.” (Y/N) explained. “Besides mine has kind of a long backstory to it.” She continued. Not giving him time to respond (Y/N) Stood up from her chair and took hold of the man’s huge wrist and started to walk towards the Young Adult section. Though he quickly overtook her with his long ass legs. (Y/N) let go of his hand and jogged in front of him. She went to the back corner of the small section and grabbed the first book.  
  
“Here!” She held it up triumphantly. The length of her fully extended arm just reached his shoulder. Ushi took the book and looked at the back cover. “Hmm, I think that I will listen to your recommendation. This does sound interesting.” He opened it and started to make his way back to the office area. He took a seat in the chair behind the desk. (Y/N) just looked at him with a confused look.  
  
“Do you work here now?” She jested. Taking a seat in the broken chair. Ushi looked up from his book. “ No, I just thought that you might like to have the same seating arrangement as earlier. I could still read over your shoulder as you write. You are small enough and my arms are long enough.” He said with the faintest smile. (Y/N) just blushed. She didn’t know how to react or what to say. Honestly she didn’t want to say anything. Instead she walked over and got comfy, pulling the keyboard closer to the edge of the desk. Ushi placed his arms under hers so that she would still have the freedom to type with ease and answer the phone if need be. He also made sure to keep the book low enough so that it wouldn’t impede her line of sight to the screen. Thankfully (Y/N) was a pretty good typist without looking at the keyboard too much. With the book in a good position for both of them, Ushi rested his head on (Y/N)’s shoulder. (Y/N) couldn’t help but beam with serotonin from the scene that she was currently in.  
  
Feeling him hold her gave this overwhelming sense of safety and comfort. She typed with ease the words flowing through her fingertips. The muses now had a death grip on her. It was also nice to listen to Ushi’s reactions as he read through the first couple pages of the book, asking questions that (Y/N) would only answer with. “ Well if I tell you, that would spoil it.” The two sat there a good while. The usual group of teen boys that would sit at the back computers gaming all day were none the wiser.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. (Y/N) sighed with discontent as it was rude to interrupt an artist at work. She picked up the phone. “Town Library.” Her customer service voice was extra thick. “Hey there! Um So I was wondering if there was a person there by the name of Wakatoshi.” The voice on the other end said. (Y/N) recognized it right away. “Yes Tendou, He’s here.” She replied.  
  
“Ahh Ummm OOOkay well could you tell him that I’m here now?” Tendou sounded shocked that he would be recognized so quickly. “Yeah I can. Are you outside too?” (Y/N) continued, just accepting this as her life now. “How did you… Do you have cameras out here?!” The man sounded paranoid. “Haha no we don’t. I promise you. You can just come in.” She explained. Shortly after the sound of the front door opening caused her to hang up the phone.  
  
Ushi looked up from his book clearly not hearing the conversation that just took place. “Tendou is here.” (Y/N) informed him. “Ahh he finally made it. I was starting to get a little worried.” Ushi said, as he went back to reading. ‘Guess he is okay with him seeing us like this then.’ (Y/N) thought as she looked towards the front waiting for the 6’1 red head to appear. Rounding the corner their eyes met. He was much bigger in person then she thought he would be. He just tilted his head with a confused look on his face… (Y/N) blushed knowing that it would probably be extremely weird seeing one of your best friends in a situation such as this.  
  
“Wakatoshi-kun!” He said placing his hands on his hips. Ushi looked over at him and nodded. “Glad to see that you finally made it.” His voice rumbled against (Y/N)’s back.  
  
“Yeah well it only took me like three trys.” Tendou said with a snicker. “But I finally shifted!” He said, turning his back to them. It soon tensed after realizing what he had said. (Y/N) straightened up and brought her one fist down onto her palm. “Ah I thought that was the case.” She smiled. Tendou turned around slowly. “I wasn’t supposed to say that….” His face now grim. Ushi paid no mind, still invested in his book.  
  
“You knew that she would find out eventually anyways. So don’t worry about it.” Ushi said. (Y/N) nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah! Honestly I was shocked at first of course, but then I figured that that’s what happened.” She explained. “ It is really nice to finally get the chance to meet you both though.”  
  
Tendou just stood there for a moment. “Well the pleasure is all mine. I would introduce myself but it seems that you already know who I am.” He said walking to the desk outstretching one of his hands.. (Y/N) held out hers as he took hold of it. She couldn’t believe how much bigger it was compared to Ushi’s. She had heard that he had big hands but these were no hands of a normal person. They were the hands of a giant. “I see you two have gotten quite acquainted with one another.” He smirked letting go of (Y/N)’s hand. She blushed and started to stammer, attempting to find the right words.  
  
“This position is quite comfortable. I enjoy it.” Ushi said looking up from his reading. Tendou just had this face on him, like, ‘right and that is not sexual in any way.’ But he knew his friend and didn’t press things any further. “What are you reading anyway?” He asked, changing the subject. Ushi shut the book and showed him the cover. “It’s called Maximum Ride.”  
  
Tendou could not hold back the laugh at the mere ironic situation that laid before him. Belonging to the Tendou kinnies. (Y/N) also realized how funny that the whole thing was and laughed along with him. Ushi just remained confused.  
  
It was around this time though that the kids started to get a little loud. (Y/N) stopped and rolled her eyes. "Ahhh, those kids always are so loud sometimes. Especially if they have the smaller one with them. I had to tell them to calm down the one time." She said in a hushed tone, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
Tendou then got this look on his face. (Y/N) was concerned because she knew how chaotic this man could be. "Satori, I know that look…. Don't do anything too bad okay. Just maybe get them to leave? That would be a big help to me closing wise." (Y/N) smiled, Ushi adjusted her on his lap.  
  
"Well okay if you insist. I do like to help people out. " Tendou said with a grin stretching across his face. "Though do I have permission to scare them just a little?" The man asked, raising his eyebrow. (Y/N) sat and thought for a second. "Just as it is not on library property. I don't care. " She replied. "Also please don't get yourself arrested." That was probably something worth mentioning.  
  
Tendou leaned back and stretched. "YES! And don't worry about me I won't get into too much trouble. Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt whatever you two got going on." Tendou laughed. He turned his back and started to walk towards the kids. At the same time Ushijima tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
(Y/N) noticed and patted his one arm. "Hey, you okay Hun?" Her tone was soft but concerned. He nodded and nuzzled his head against the nape of her neck. "My eyes are getting tired from reading, is all." Ushi spoke still buried in the back of her neck. The warm air from his voice sent a chill down her spine. "But you called me Hun. Does that mean I get to call you something too?"His voice was lower now. She didn’t know if it was on purpose or not but she didn’t care.  
  
"Um, yeah if you want to." (Y/N) said blushing. Ushi moved his head to his previous spot on her shoulder. Her heart started to race a little bit more. His breath raised goosebumps on her arms and neck causing the smallest squeak to escape her mouth. Ushi turned his head to face (Y/N)’s ear. “Do I make you nervous being this close… Honey?” Ushi could see her bite her lip as let out a long breath through her nose. “I think I’ll take that response as a yes.”  
  
“Well it would be a little hard not to. It’s not everyday that two of my favorite characters decide to shift here.” (Y/N) said looking over at the man. “Characters ay?” Ushi questioned. (Y/N) nodded her head. “Mmhmm, here you two are characters in an anime.” She explained. Not sure how she expected this *vulcan of a man to react to this information, (Y/N) wasn’t really surprised when he didn’t have much of a reaction.  
  
“Ahh I see, well in our reality, you are in an anime, and a dating sim game.” Ushi started to explain. “Though I think that it is funny that you would be watching us in an anime. What is it about?” He continued, seemingly genuinely interested. “Volleyball. Though I don’t think you will like who the show mainly follows.” (Y/N) rubbed the back or her head. Ushi reached up and grabbed her hand. “Well now you have peaked my interest.”  
  
“You won’t get mad and leave will you?” (Y/N) asked. ‘Wow your abandonment issues and trauma are showing.’ She thought to herself. “Why would I do that, I came here to see you. I don’t really care who the show follows or not, but you don’t have to answer if you would be uncomfortable.” Ushi said plainly though he could feel her tense up. He let go of her hand, letting it fall back to her side. (Y/N) let out a long breath.  
  
“Well just in case, I won’t. I wouldn’t want to ruin your time here.” (Y/N) said, taking another deep breath. She didn’t really realize how much of a hair pin trigger she had for her anxiety. Ushijima felt her breathing. Grabbing her wrist, he took her palse, he could tell that her heart rate jumped up. Releasing this, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged tightly.  
  
“You couldn’t ruin my time. So far I would have to say that I have enjoyed it immensely.” Ushi assured her, gently planting a tender kiss onto her neck. (Y/N)’s eyes immediately widened. Just then the kids came running by the front counter. Tendou casually following behind them. He looked back to his friend. A smirk crossing his face. “Settle down there kids.” Tendou said leaning on the counter. (Y/N) bite her lip in embarrassment.  
  
“How did you get them to leave that fast?” she asked, a blush still plastered on her face. “I told them that I knew that there was a IRL game of Among Us happening down at the park.” He giggled. “Gets them off of library property and I get to mess with some heads. It’s a win win situation.” Tendou smiled. (Y/N) was impressed to say the least. “Nice! Just please be careful. I worry about you.” “She said. “Ahh don’t worry about me Paradise. You two just have a nice time.” He winked. (Y/N) blushed, slightly triggered by the nickname. ‘Thank you Yagami.’ She thought to herself.  
  
Tendou left the building leaving only the two alone. (Y/N) looked at the phone to see that it was close to 7. “Ooh better start getting things ready to close.” She said, clearing the computer, shutting it down. “ Mind helping me with that?” Ushi nodded and let go of her. (Y/N) stood up and stretched. “Okay... “ She started to say walking up to the front counter. Grabbing the can of disinfectant spray (Y/N) ripped off two sections of paper towel from the nearby roll. Turning around she handed the two things to Ushi. “Could you go turn off all the computers and disinfect them please.” He nodded and went about his task.  
  
(Y/N) checked in all the computer cards, then started to Z the cash register. As the dinosaur of the machine spit out the seeming random numbers on the receipt (Y/N) opened the one drawer grabbing the door key. Walking into the front vestibule she shoved the key into the small hole. Turning it the push bar returned to its outward position. That now done, she flipped the sign to close and shut off the lights of the main area. Heading back in she sprinted to the back vestibule doing the same thing. Ushi returned from his chore and handed her the can back, throwing the two paper towels away. (Y/N) turned off the main computer and cash register.  
  
“Sweet well that was fast. Thank you for your help sir.” She smiled up at the man. Ushio nodded. (Y/N) started to gather her things up. “Oh don’t forget your book too.” She handed it to him. “But I don’t have a card.” Ushi looked at her concerned. (Y/N) just smiled. “I’ll just check it out under my name tomorrow so no worries.” Ushi smiled. A sight that (Y/N) was shocked to be able to see. “ Thank you Honey, I appreciate it.”  
  
“Haha. Of course.” (Y/N) giggled. ‘His smile is so cute.’ She thought. “You have such a cute smile. I’m glad that I got to see it.” There was a twinge of sadness in her voice. She didn’t know what they were going to do next. Or what he had written in his script to happen. She wanted to spend more time with him to ask him about her anime and what it was about because she had no clue. Probably a Shoujo anime like Fruits Basket. Though that was one of her favorites. (Y/N) started to fall deep into thought.  
  
“Hey Honey.” Ushi’s voice pulled her out of it. She refocused tilting her head up towards him. “Yeah, sorry, got lost in thought there.” Ushi leaned down and looked at her. He appeared to be studying her in a way. (Y/N) stared back with a confused yet playful expression. “Would you like to get dinner with me?” He asked. Smiling, the short woman nodded her head in agreement. “Good.”  
  
Deciding on a place to eat the two of them walked out of the library to her car. He didn’t seem to mind all of the anime related stickers on her back windscreen. They drove to the restaurant about a half an hour away. Since it was a little later in the night they both decided to go through the drive through. The two sat in the car and ate their food in relative silence.  
  
Once finished (Y/N) looks over at Ushi. “So I was wondering what my anime is about anyway?” Ushi giggles slightly. “ Well I can’t tell you everything obviously. But it’s pretty much your typical Shoujo anime. Though there are different themes mixed in there.” He started. (Y/N) looked puzzled. “Like what?“  
  
Ushi just crossed his arms. “ Well it touches on finding yourself. Exploring and rediscovering things that you have dearly missed and just never realized how much those things are what make you, you.” He explained. (Y/N) nodded her head in understanding. “Hmmm well I’m glad that it’s not boring. It sounds pretty good.” Ushi just smiled. “It is very enjoyable. And in the games you get to go more in depth with your different interests. Like with writing and your craft as well it’s really interesting to get to know you more that way. They also provide a little more back story of your past and what not. I know that Tendou definitely relates to you a lot.”  
  
“Really? Haha that’s kind of funny cause he is one of my kins.” (Y/N) laughed. Ushi looked a little confused. “Oh, kin is just a way of saying that we relate to a character. For example in your anime. I kin both Tendou, and Akashi from Fukorodani.” (Y/N) explained, Ushi nodded, “Ahh I see.”  
  
The two sat in silence again. It was a comfortable silence. (Y/N) looked over at him and just stared for a bit. “Do I have something on my face?” He asked. Smiling, she shook her head. “Haha, no you’re good. I was just wondering why you wanted to come here. Like you... specifically.” She stammered. Ushi just looked over at her.  
  
“I just wanted to give you some comfort. I know that you have been alone now for a while. And you don’t want to go out and try to find a partner because of the unresolved issues that your last relationship left you. So I thought that I would be that person that you could feel safe with. To be that someone that you could trust wholeheartedly and not worry about whether or not that I’m just trying to get something from you.” He said plainly.  
  
(Y/N) could feel the burning in her eyes as the tears started to well up. Ushi's face became concerned. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. Cupping it, she smiled. “I think that is one of the kindest things that anyone has ever told me.” She said as the water started to run down her face. “Could I ask something of you?” She continued, sniffling. He nodded his head. “ Could I please have some cuddles?”  
  
Without another word Ushi stepped out of the car and was opening the back door. (Y/N) did the same. Though she before exiting the car she reached over and put the seat as far forward as she could. Though the car had a pretty spacious back seat. Ushi sat in the middle seat. (Y/N) was a little confused. Looking at her he simply patted his lap. She understood what he was going for. Turning her body around, she scooted onto his lap once again, this time sitting bridal style. She rested her head onto his chest taking in his scent and listening to the beating of his heart. Ushi’s arm rested across her back for support.  
  
“Comfortable?” She asked, looking up at him. “Very. Are you okay sitting like this?” Ushi nodded. “Yes very.” She paused. “It’s kind of funny to me. When I’m around you I just want to be like the smallest bean. Like not even like in a sexual way or anything, I just want to be small.” (Y/N) curled up into him as she talked. “ That is interesting.” Ushi laughed. The bass in his voice vibrated through his chest again. “And you smell so good I might never want to move again.” (Y/N) giggled. Ushi moved his hand and placed it gently on top of her head. “We can stay like this as long as you would like.”


End file.
